dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Darkseid (DC Animated Universe)
Darkseid is the ruler of Apokolips and an extremely deadly adversary of Superman, Batman and the rest of the League to a lesser extent. Biography ''Superman: Apokolips...Now! Darkseid would later launch a full attack on Earth, beginning with the massive destruction of a nuclear facility in an effort to recreate the firepits of Apokolips. Superman was again effortlessly defeated in personal combat and bound to the head of Darkseid's war machine. The invasion would have succeeded if not for the timely intervention of Highfather and the armies of New Genesis. With Highfather declaring that Earth was off-limits, Darkseid grudgingly retreated, but not before murdering Dan Turpin in front of a stunned Superman. Superman: Little Girl Lost Darkseid would orchestrate several attacks against Superman, though keeping his word by avoiding a direct invasion of Earth. He dispatched Granny Goodness to build a device that would pull a comet to Earth, but was thwarted by Supergirl. Superman: Legacy His most crushing blow to Superman finally came when he brainwashed the hero into leading an invasion of Earth. Though Superman fought against the conditioning and eventually managed to break free of it, Darkseid had at least partially achieved a victory by shattering the public's trust of Superman. Unfortunately for Darkseid, he had finally pushed Superman too far. The Man of Steel invaded Apokolips, swatting aside the forces between him and Darkseid's palace, finally clashing directly with the Dread Lord of Apokolips. Darkseid gained the upper hand, and was about to finish Superman with his Omega Beams when Superman clamped his hands over the overlord's eyes. The backlash of energy exploded against Darkseid's skull, wounding him grievously and knocking him unconscious. Superman threw Darkseid's prone form at the feet of his subjects and declared them free. However, the Lowlies respectfully carried their lord from the battlefield before an astonished Superman, and Darkseid reminded the hero, "I am many things, Kal-El... but here, I am God." Justice League Unlimited: Destroyer Darkseid returned thanks to Lex Luthor, who had been trying to resurrect Brainiac instead. Darkseid, now enhanced by Brainiac's power as well, showed his gratitude to Luthor by unleashing the Omega Beams upon Luthor's spacecraft, destroying it. He then returned to Apokolips, halting a power struggle between Granny Goodness and Virman Vundabar in his absence. Seething with hatred for Superman, Darkseid declared war on Earth, implying that his treaty with Highfather would no longer apply as he was heading there afterwards. He launched simultaneous attacks across the globe, and set up magma-tappers to ignite Earth's core and generate fire pits, thus creating Apokolips on Earth. Darkseid found himself opposed not only by Earth's military and the Justice League, but by the surviving members of Luthor's Legion of Doom who had escaped death at Darkseid's hands only days earlier. With his flagship hovering above the ''Daily Planet, Darkseid was assaulted the unlikely trio of Superman, Batman, and Lex Luthor. Upon this, the Lord of Apokolips vowed to kill the Man of Steel, but not before making him and everyone he loved suffer dearly. The two engaged in battle, demolishing the Daily Planet along the way. Darkseid and Luthor are swept up in the equation's cosmic power. Darkseid was repeatedly hindered by Batman, who was then targeted by his Omega Beam. Darkseid was impressed to see how Batman adroitly dodged it. Then, Superman thrashed Darkseid across the city with his full might, but the tyrant managed to gain the upper hand by using a hidden pain amplification weapon ― the Agony Matrix. Darkseid gloated upon Superman's pain, but was impressed by his endurance and proclaimed how he was going to carve out his heart with a Kryptonite blade as a token of mercy. And he would have succeeded, if not for Lex Luthor stepping in on time to bestow Darkseid with his greatest desire ― the Anti-Life Equation. Superman was forgotten behind, as Darkseid was mesmerized and overwhelmed by the Equation's dazzling beauty. He took it on and vanished into thin air with Luthor. The Justice League suspects that both of them survived, and will be back in the future. Powers *'Super Strength': He has shown vast physical strength, enough to overpower mighty beings like Superman or Mongul. *'Invulnerability': Injuring him is a nearly impossible feat. *'Accelerated Healing': He can recuperate at a very fast rate. *'Immortality': He is impervious to age and ailments. *'Superhuman Stamina': Darksied can tirelessly fight his enemies and has no need for sustenance. *'Omega Beam': These are disintegrating, concentrated and manually guided heat energy blasts. Relationships *Kalibak - Son. *Kal-El/Superman - Nemesis. *Batman - Enemy. *Orion - Son and enemy. *Bruno Mannheim - Former servant and victim; deceased. *Dan Turpin - Enemy and victim; deceased. *Legion of Doom **Lex Luthor - Reviver and enemy. **Sinestro - Enemy. **Bizarro - Enemy. **Cheetah - Enemy. **Toyman - Resurrector and enemy. **Giganta - Enemy. **Heat Wave - Enemy. **Evil Star - Enemy. **Star Sapphire - Enemy. **Volcana - Enemy. **Killer Frost - Enemy. **Atomic Skull - Enemy. **Tala - Victim; deceased. **Angle Man - Victim; deceased. **Major Disaster - Victim; deceased. **Electrocutioner - Victim; deceased. **Monocle - Victim; deceased. **Copperhead - Victim; deceased. **Blockbuster - Victim; deceased. **Doctor Cyber - Victim; deceased. **Bloodsport - Victim; deceased. **Rampage - Victim; deceased. **Parasite - Victim; deceased. **Goldface - Victim; deceased. **The Key - Victim; deceased. **KGBeast - Victim; deceased. **Lady Lunar - Victim; deceased. **Fastball - Victim; deceased. **Weather Wizard - Victim; deceased. **Silver Banshee - Victim; deceased. **Merlyn - Victim; deceased. **Neutron - Victim; deceased. **Hellgrammite - Victim; deceased. **Shade - Victim; deceased. **Crowbar - Victim; deceased. Appearances/Voice Actors *TV Movie (4 films) **''Superman: Apokolips...Now!'' - Michael Ironside **''Superman: Little Girl Lost'' - Michael Ironside **''Superman: Legacy'' - Michael Ironside **''Justice League Unlimited: Destroyer'' - Michael Ironside Gallery Darkseid (Superman)10.jpg|Darkseid during his first invasion. Darkseid (Superman)9.jpg|Darkseid notices Granny's failure in capturing Supergirl. Darkseid (Superman)8.jpg|Darkseid after Superman is brainwashed. See Also *Darkseid Category:Superman Characters Category:Justice League Characters Category:DC Animated Universe Characters Category:Superman: Apokolips...Now! Characters Category:Superman: Little Girl Lost Characters Category:Superman: Legacy Characters Category:Justice League Unlimited: Destroyer Characters Category:Rulers Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Invulnerability Category:Characters with Omega Beam Category:DC Animated Universe Deceased Category:Villains Category:New Gods Category:DC Animated Universe Revived